Verano
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Le gusta aquí, cuando "aquí" significa felicidad y libertad para ella.


**Disclaimer:** Wanda y Bucky son propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

 _Éste es para **Jim**. Un presente súper retrasado por su cumpleaños. _

* * *

—¿No resbalarás?

Wanda elevó la vista y lo miró con grandes ojos verdes, parpadeando rápidamente. Sacudió la cabeza a medida que una sonrisa modesta curvaba sus labios.

Bucky asintió en silencio y buscó un lugar para sentarse, al otro lado del arroyo. Había un suave murmullo, de la aguas precipitándose por las piedras más grandes y de aves gorgoteando entre la floresta.

Wanda Maximoff se acercó un poco más a la orilla, impulsándose sobre la roca húmeda hasta que sus pies descalzos se sumergieron en el agua fría del riachuelo. El vestido abombado de abundante tela era una nube rosa pálido entorno a ella. Su exuberante cabello rojizo ondulaba sobre su cabeza en mechones desordenados que mantenían sufriendo al par de prendedores plateados sobre sus sienes. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, y desde ahí, en ese cuadro, Wanda era perfecta.

Bucky se encontró con la sensación de una sorda vergüenza. Él era más como la mancha gris de un invierno crudo, un borrón oscuro entre brillantes tonalidades de verano. La luz acentuaba los trazos oscuros que Hydra había pintado sobre él, y de pronto sólo quiso correr lejos de allí.

—¿Qué hay de malo con la luz?

Pero ella volvió a detenerlo. Bucky recordó la razón por la cual no huía hacia un recoveco lóbrego al volver a mirar a Wanda.

Ella casi no hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, tenía esta voz débil, un murmullo al que, si no le prestaba toda la atención, arrastraría el viento.

Wanda Maximoff, justo frente a él, era frágil y terrible a un mismo tiempo, en una amalgama de extraña y aterradora perfección. Nunca había superado la perdida de aquél hermano y el intento de dejarlo ir la había tornado en una criatura herida y decadente, compensando el desequilibrio mental con poderes que la asustaban porque eran tan grandiosos como salvajes.

Era una combinación tóxica y los había repelido a todos y ahora _ellos_ tenían miedo de Wanda como alguna vez lo habían temido a él.

—¿Me estás… leyendo la mente de nuevo?

—No —replicó, recogiendo sus piernas para abrazarse a sus rodillas y apoyar el mentón—. Pero siempre tienes esa cara cuando estás al aire libre.

Él habría preferido que le leyera la mente. De un tiempo a la fecha, Wanda podía sentenciar sobre Bucky cosas que solo podría saber si leyera su mente. Sólo que no lo hacía. Él lo sabía. Lo cual sólo lo dejaba con la opción de que ahora la Bruja Escarlata lo conocía mejor que ( _casi_ ) cualquier persona, quizá sólo por debajo de Steve, y ni siquiera eso. Steve había conocido a James Barnes y poco entendía sobre el Soldado del Invierno. En cambio Wanda... Ella los conocía a ambos (había convivido con ambos) y mostraba cierta predilección por la torva compañía del Bucky actual, en lugar de encerrarse en su mente con el James Barnes de los cuarentas, como había hecho en un inicio.

Para ella sería tan fácil.

A veces, muy tontamente, se le ocurría que Wanda podría arreglarlo todo. Si sus poderes no respetaban la realidad, ¿por qué no crearse un mundo donde todo sufrimiento jamás hubiera ocurrido?

Pero Wanda no podía arreglarse a sí misma, ni mucho menos.

La Bruja Escarlata lo contempló con interés un fugaz momento. Luego, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios en una fina línea. La observó apenas un instante antes de apartar la vista. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Wanda se desvanecía de a poco, en episodios breves de un dolor que no alcanzaba a explicar pero que Bucky intuía en la palidez que acudía a su rostro y la capa de sudor que le cubría las facciones tensas en un rictus de sufrimiento.

El ceño de Bucky se frunció ligeramente, era incapaz de enfrentar la imagen de Wanda disipándose, extraviándola fragmento a fragmento y quedándose cada vez con un poco menos de ella sin poder hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo, salvo prosperar en su huida ( _¿y para qué? Para prolongar su dolor_ ), alejarla de quienes pretendían enclaustrarla para que terminara de enloquecer en soledad. Bucky sabía un poco de eso y ella lo aprovechaba: que si un día no era posible seguir huyendo, por favor, la matara.

Era una promesa.

Los poderes la alejaban de la realidad, y no conforme con eso, desgastaban su cuerpo. Era demasiada energía en una sola persona. Hydra era responsable por eso también.

Había mucho de James Barnes en lo que era Wanda actualmente. Día tras día, al despertar mucho antes de que la primera luz de la mañana se anunciara en el cielo, se esforzaba por convencerse de era la empatía, el que él mismo conociera hasta el último detalle de aquella tortura, lo que lo hacía correr por ahí con una chica al borde de la locura tomada de su mano.

Pero hoy era imposible rehuirlo: la amaba.

—Me gusta aquí —murmuró ella tras unos minutos.

Bucky reprimió el suspiro de alivio, el dolor había pasado, y ojalá hubiera una forma de mantenerlo lejos siempre, porque Wanda pertenecía a la luz, al calor, al verano. Wanda era parte de este cuadro de extraña belleza, su pomposo vestido robado y su mente tan quieta como era posible esperar.

Wanda merecía libertad y Bucky moriría antes que verla atrapada en una celda.

—A mí también, Wanda.

A Bucky le gusta _allí_ , cuando "allí" significaba la vida de Wanda, su libertad, su felicidad.

Ella abrió los ojos de repente, empujando otro poco su cuerpo sobre la roca hasta que pudo ponerse de pie. Con cuidado, dio varios pasos, atravesando el arrollo. Él quiso adelantarse para tomar su mano, pero Wanda negó la ayuda. Al final, dio un brinco fuera del agua. Bajó la mirada de extrañeza de Barnes, Wanda se sentó junto a él. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y entrelazó un brazo con el de Bucky.

—Aquí... Me gusta aquí —dijo con suavidad.

* * *

 **N/A** : El deseo y la necesidad de escribir fluff me han tomado. El cora me pedía WinterWitch desde hace unos días, pls cx

El fic es una especie de... ¿spin-off? (kinda, sorta) de mi fic "El sol al atardecer". Pero solito funciona, ¿creo? Igual, no tiene mucha trama, supongo. Solo es fluff.

Gracias por leer, pastelitos.


End file.
